The present invention is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/336,523, filed Nov. 9, 1994, entitled "A Sense Amplifier Common Mode Dip Filter Circuit to Avoid False Misses", and Ser. No. 08/336,543, filed Nov. 9, 1994, entitled "High Performance Dynamic Compare Circuit," and hereby refers to, and incorporates by reference the content of the above referenced applications herein.